


In the Mornin' Time

by aerophin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerophin/pseuds/aerophin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor comes a-knockin' in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mornin' Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the amazing sailorrach on Tumblr for being an awesome fellow shipper and helping me with my presentation for class. You're amazing, darlin'~

The quiet of the early morning was no surprise. The worn floorboards creaked as she made her way through the halls of the small home, dust dancing in the gentle rays of sun peeking through the windows.

At the entrance to Shikamaru's bedroom, she flung the door open, making sure to use enough force to have it slam against the wall.

"Rise and shine, deer boy!" the visitor announced heartily. "You're needed at the Hokage's tower."

The mound on top of the bed moaned, then rolled over.

"Tch, figures you're not up yet. Well, I haven't got all day and there's work to be done, so I guess we're doing this the hard way." She stalked up to the bed and unceremoniously ripped the sheet off the sleeping man's head.

A curse came from the man, and he winced at the harsh sunlight.

"Temari?" he choked out, blinking blearily up at her. "What are you doing?"

"Fetching you, obviously. What happened to meeting us at the gate this morning?"

"What?" he spoke, still groggy. "I thought you and the Kazekage were coming on Tuesday."

"It is Tuesday."

"…Oh."

From his right, another moan rose from underneath the sheets. After a bit of shuffling, blonde hair and blue eyes appeared to greet the visitor.

"Shika? What's going on?" mumbled Ino as she stretched out her arms, nearly catching her bedmate in the eye. She turned to their visitor and gave a smirk. "Oh, Temari. How nice to see you this morning. Care to join us?" Lifting a brow, she reached over and was halfway to pulling the sheets back before Shikamaru swatted her hands away.

"Ino," he growled in annoyance.

"What? Just being inviting." She grinned.

Shikamaru threw her another look, but it was unneeded. Temari shrank away at Ino's offer with a scowl, throwing a disgusted look Shikamaru's way.

"As if," Temari announced, crossing her arms. "The Hokage's furious at your absence, so I suggest you hightail your ass over there _now_."

"Yeah, yeah," he answered, not sparing her a glance. "I don't know how I could have forgotten." He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

After a moment of silence from both of them and lack of movement on Shikamaru's part, Temari asked impatiently, "Are you going to get up?"

He glanced in her direction, a frown on his face. "Are you going to leave?"

Temari was only slightly taken back by his words, but she hid it well behind her narrowed eyes.

"He's naked," Ino gave by way of explanation, throwing an arm over his chest and peering up at the other blonde with a smile. She trailed a hand down his chest, but Shikamaru quickly stopped it from reaching its destination.

Temari rolled her eyes and left the room, muttering about crybabies finally reaching manhood.

"Ino!" Shikamaru admonished her once their visitor had gone.

"What?" she hissed back at him. "You  _are_  naked."

"She didn't need to know!"

"Oh, please. What else would we be doing in your bed?"

With a grown, Shikamaru fell back against his pillow.

Ino joined him, snuggling against his side, asking, "So how long do you think you have until the Hokage comes after your head for being late?"

"I don't know, maybe ten mintues?"

"Great," Ino purred, a silky smile flittering across her features. In one deft movement, she straddled his waist and leaned in for a kiss. "That should be enough time."


End file.
